La segunda de las grandes
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: A veces, para llegar a la paz es necesario ir a la Guerra. La segunda guerra mundial narrada de manera un poco más seria y completa , pero sin dejar atrás el buen humor hetaliano. Advertencias Adentro, pasen y lean w . GetIta- UsUk y otras...
1. Chapter 1

Este es un Fic que narra la segunda guerra mundial de una manera un poco más seria y completa que en la seria, pero sin dejar atrás el humor característico de Hetalia. A pesar de ser más "realista" por decirlo de alguna manera, las parejas principales serán GerIta y UsUk, pero por cosas obvias de la historia, habrá insinuaciones y mucho más.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, yo solo utilizo esto para mi estúpido y senusal fic.

**Advertencia: **Guerra, Nacionalsocialismo, Puede contener violencia, crueldad, Yaoi, El gordo de las Hamburguesas haciéndose el héroe , entre otros.

**Parejas: ** Principalmente GerIta y UsUk, pero habrá más a medida que transcurra el fic.

Los capítulos son cortos , debido al reducido tiempo que tengo al estar en el último año de escuel, espero poder actualizar seguido. 

* * *

**LA SEGUNDA DE LAS GRANDES**

**_Por que a veces para llegar a la paz, es necesario declarar la guerra._**

* * *

_1-ANTECEDENTES: _

Ya estaban comenzando a repercutir nuestras economías mundiales, y todo, provocado por aquella crisis , en el año 1929, la cual fue causada por que en mi querido New York bajaron las acciones de la bolsa, aquella crisis afecto a mis compañeros, y por ende mi nación. No más hamburguesas. Todo por aquella gran guerra que se dio por finalizada con el tratado de Versalles, este tratado que fue en una primera instancia el fin de un gran conflicto bélico en el cual nos vimos involucrados países de más de un continente, fue un gran factor para originar otro, aún más grande y con consecuencias catastróficas. Este tratado, recuerdo que fue firmado el 28 de junio del año 1919, en aquel salón de los espejos del palacio de Versalles, en el cual se impuso a Alemania ciertas condiciones para que finalizase la guerra y con este tratado se creó la sociedad de naciones, cuyo fin era promulgar la paz mundial, pero no contó con el apoyo suficiente por lo que no dio frutos.

El fascismo por parte de los Italianos comienza a resurgir, intentando en cierto modo de imitar el Nacionalsocialismo de los Alemanes, ¿la idea será de Ludwig o de su hermano?, ciertamente no lo sé, lo que tengo claro es que el fascismo que ha intentado implantar Feliciano en sus regiones es una muestra clara de sus deseos por el expansionismo, o seguramente de modo más personal, es una manera de conquistar al alemán, en todo caso eso ya no sería de mi heroica incumbencia, pero si una consecuencia mundial, ya que estarían violando la primera y más importante de las reglas de las naciones; NUNCA ENAMORARSE DE OTRA NACION.

A Ludwig e Italia del norte se les unió nada más y nada menos que aquel chico que, anteriormente, fue mi amigo pero que tras una leve discusión lo tomó demasiado personal, el japonés Kiku Honda, siguiendo con sus conflictos por las costas del pacífico.

Estos antecedentes fueron grandes factores que iniciaron el segundo conflicto bélico más grande del mundo, y el mejor recordado por ser uno de los más fuertes, pero no fue hasta que Los alemanes y el Ruso llegaron bruscamente a invadir y repartirse entre ellos las tierras de Feliks, representante de Polonia, que se dio por iniciada oficialmente LA SEGUNDA DE LAS GRANDES, guerra mundial declarada a las potencias del eje por Arthur y Francis, los embajadores del Reino Unido y Francia.__

Alfred F. Jones, Representante U.S.A  


* * *

__

Cortito, lo sé -.-' ,pero fue a modo de introducción... espero que el siguiente me salga más largo c:

Sin nada más que decir, me despido por hoy, nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior... he aquí el primer capítulo , donde parte la historia, el anterior era más que nada, a modo de introducción.

Disculpen si a veces me salen OOC, pero me cuesta un poco adaptar lo sucedido en la historia con... hetalia.

**advertencia: **El awesome Prusia hace su aparición

* * *

**LA SEGUNDA DE LAS GRANDES**

**PERSUADIR Y CHANTAJEAR, A VECES ES MEJOR QUE AMENAZAR.**

* * *

2-DESEOS DE EXPANSIONISMO.

La tarde estaba por terminar, llegando la noche a cubrir los cielos de una devastada Alemania, agobiada por la crisis mundial. Ludwig Beilschmidt un joven de aparentemente 20 años, rubio, de suaves ojos azul cielo despejado, cuyas orbes podían asustar a cualquiera, un hombre de estatura alta y musculatura marcada, tenía un libro entre sus manos, el cual había terminado de leer, miro a su hermano mayor, la que le hacía gestos burlescos. Él jugaba soplando mechones de su platinado cabello, liso, incluso llegaba a ser blanco a la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad rojo camarín, su mirada era mordaz en lugar de intimidante. El joven alemán le aventó el libro a su hermano, libro cual irónicamente era de la guerra franco-prusiana.

-Hermano, no tenías por qué hacer eso.  
-Gilbert, ya te dije que dejes de insistir, no saldré esta noche.  
-Ah, west…  
-Hermano, por favor, tengo asuntos importantes como nación, no todo en la vida es fiesta, además… ¿Qué no hacías tú también tus deberes cuando fuiste una nación?, mira que la crisis es muy grande, y con el señor Adolf como superior, es difícil trabajar.  
-Meeh!, ¿deberes, yo? , solo me dedicaba a declararles guerras a los demás.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, el prusiano, que vestía un traje azul brillante, tomó asiento junto a su hermano menor, sonriéndole y acercándose. De sus bolsillos sacó dos vales de un Bar de Cerveza Alemán, y se los restregó por delante de las narices tarareando una alegre polka que de seguro había oído por la radio en el curso de la semana. El rubio, retorció con sus manos uno de sus negros tirantes de sus suspensores que sostenían su pantalón negro de vestir, y que estaban colocados sobre su camisa blanca, buscó la mirada de su hermano mayor, y al encontrarla, comenzó a hablar con el chico.

-Y por eso es que ahora tan solo eres un estado.  
-No, por eso es que debes venir conmigo, recuerda que la SS puede salvarte.  
-Y eso tiene sentido por…  
-Ah mira west, ya hablamos del tema, ¿quieres recuperar tus colonias, incluyéndome, y llegar a ser un gran Reich? , si es así, sigue los consejos de tu superior, ven conmigo al bar de siempre y seguiremos hablando del tema, créeme que es lol mejor.  
-Burder… no sé estoy seguro si deba seguir tus consejos, ¿aceptar el nacionalsocialismo será lo mejor para mi gente?  
-Créeme que lo es, el awesome yo sabe de aquello, si quieres resurgir como un Alemania fuerte y poderoso, primero debes limpiar la basura, recuerda que hice lo mismo hace algunos siglos atrás, y logre convertirme en la gran ducado de Prusia y… ¿me estas escuchando?

El Alemán se distrajo por completo, había oído muchas veces las historias de triunfo y grandeza de Prusia, por lo que los relatos del chico ya le estresaban, además que tenía en mente el presentimiento de que iniciaría próximamente algún conflicto y que destallaría otra guerra producto de aquello, y si era así, tendría que luchar por lo que realmente amaba.

Pero su hermano solo gastaba sus días recordando sus días de gloria y bebiendo con amigos, lo que le tenía un tanto preocupado, después de todo, él lo cuido con responsabilidad a pesar de ser tan desenfrenado, burlesco, fiestero y egocéntrico.

El salón donde ambos se encontraban, aquel living de la casa Beilschmidt, decorado con un tapizado banco y detalles dorados, una suave alfombre roja, la cual hacía juego con los sofás burdeos, las cortinas rojiza colonial y con el candelabro, que iluminaba el salón, sobre aquella mesita de centro, de madera, la cual estaba hecha de la misma que los muebles donde se guardaban los vinilos y libros, la estantería de mapas y la repisa del tocadiscos.

Si sigues así, reviviendo tu pasado y yendo a bares a perder la conciencia del presente o demostrarles a las chicas tu asombrosidad, puede ser perjudicial para tu salud.  
-Hermano, de verdad tu eres mi última esperanza, hazte nazi y recobra los territorios que te fueron arrebatados por las potencias aliadas, si logras liberarme de los rusos y los polacos, sé que podrías ser el gran Reich al que estas destinado a ser.  
-Ya te dije que lo pensare.  
-Si lo haces, juntos seremos los más poderosos, reinaremos por cien años, tal y como el jefe dice.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, representante del estado libre de Prusia, intenta convencer a su hermano menor, el representante de Alemania para que recupere las colonias y territorios que le fueron arrebatados al finalizar la primera gran guerra, Ludwig por su parte, está muy confundido, no sabe que puede ser lo mejor para su gente, ya que tras haber perdido literalmente como en la guerra, más la crisis del 29 y la deuda con Francis, Alemania ha caído en un profundo hoyo negro de depresión e inestabilidad, ¿su única esperanza?, un canciller llamado Adolf Hitler, quien ha traído un revolucionarios sistema de Propaganda Nacionalsocialista.

Esta idea de un nuevo Imperio Alemán, el cual se basa de ideas de superioridad racial y anti marxismo podría ser la única opción que Ludwig tendría para salir adelante, ya que con todo esto del tercer Reich, ha renacido la esperanza de entre los ciudadanos para poder salir adelante.

Gilbert, el asombroso representante del ex reino de Prusia, apoya completamente la idea de este Reich, y sin importar las consecuencias, hará todo lo posible para que su hermano acepte el Nacionalsocialismo, ya que ella como estado libre de Prusia fue uno de los tantos territorios que Alemania perdió en el tratado firmado en Francia que dio el fin a la gran guerra.

Ludwig, tomó una carpeta y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, donde le esperaban los superiores de la Waffen-SS (Schutzaffeln), Junto con el Ministro de Propaganda, otras personas importantes del Nacionalsocialismo y en la punta de la gran mesa, el Fürher. Hanz tomó asiento a su lado, y comenzó a tomar apuntes, cuando de la nada, llega Gilbert, tomando asiento justo en frente de su hermano y al otro lado de Adolf. Gilbert al parecer estaba muy serio, intentando escuchar con atención todo lo que en la reunión se discutía.

A medida que la reunión avanzaba, Ludwig estaba cada vez más de acuerdo con cada punto en aquella discusión, hasta cuando finalmente le dieron la palabra, y tomó la decisión de aceptar el Nacionalsocialismo para poder salvar a su gente y vengar tanto a su hermano como a todos aquellos alemanes que perecieron tras la anterior guerra. Pero aceptaba que solo no podría hacerlo. Antes de finalizar la junta y ya aceptando las condiciones, se le acercó el Fürher al joven embajador, pidiéndole hablar en su oficina un asunto de suma importancia, tenía que ver con los deseos expansionistas de ambos.

El joven de cabellos rubio-platinados tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejando a su hermano solo ya que tenía ganas de molestar al señorito representante de un territorio ya anexado anteriormente, Austria.

-Me voy hermano, tengo ganas de molestar un poco al podrido señorito.  
-Gilbert, el representante de Austria no se llama así.  
-¿Ah no?  
-Pero si lo conoces de toda la vida, sabes que se llama Roderich.  
-Ah sí, Freud, jajaja, solo estoy bromeando, cuídate y suerte con Hitler.  
-Adiós Burder.  
- El asombroso yo se va.

Una vez que ambos se despidieron, El joven Alemán se dirigió a la oficina de Hitler, donde le esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Ludwig entro, tomó asiento tal y como el Austriaco de mostacho le indico, tenía que hablar acerca del expansionismo, necesitaba comunicarle que no estaría solo, ya que una nación que alguna vez fue parte de la triple alianza le prestaría ayuda, o más bien se la regalaría.

-Estuve hablando con Benito Mussolini, dice que Italia Fascista tiene intenciones de ser aliado de Alemania para hacer el expansionismo, y como pues literalmente usted es Alemania, tenía que informarle al respecto antes de invadir Polonia.

Ludwig paró en seco, el Representante de la Italia Fascista era un tarado que solo pensaba en comer pasta, dormir siesta y cantar canciones, el hecho de que fuese tan estúpido le ponía nervioso, y bien había compartido con él durante la primera guerra y le conocía, o al menos ya sabía cómo era su personalidad. Feliciano Vargas, Un chico tierno, despreocupado e inocente que tiene deseos de expansionismo con ansias, ya que tras recobrar aquellas regiones bajo el dominio del imperio austro-húngaro, tenía intenciones de expandirse aún más por Europa y el Mundo, además que el joven tenía la obsesión por agradarle a "Doitsu". No era peligroso, por lo que tampoco era muy fuerte en cuanto a potencias militares.

* * *

¿que tan mal? bueno... pueden haber errores, pero espero corregirlos con el pasar del fic ^w^

dato extra: llevo escrito varios capítulos, solo que no me atrevía a publicarlos.

Espero les haya gustado , nos leemos luego c:


End file.
